Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating system for a printing machine and to a method of updating the operating system.
There are printing machines with a graphic operating interface which permit the printing machines to be controlled by actions made by the operator of the printing machine in the context of the operating interface. The graphic operating interface is, for example, a screen, on which switching areas, symbols and the like are displayed, which can correspond to conventional operating elements. If the screen is a touch-sensitive screen, the operator can actuate a switching area by touching the screen at the corresponding point. In other cases, some kind of pointing instrument, for example a mouse, is used, with which one positions a cursor on the screen and operates a mouse key in order to select the desired function.
In addition, for the purpose of operating and maintaining machines or plants, electronic documentation, software with texts, drawings and databases, which can be viewed and operated on a computer, has become known heretofore. Electronic documentation, which, among other things, includes spare-parts lists and drawings and maintenance diagrams and also assists the analysis of faults and the ordering of spare parts, is described, for example, in the publication Technische Dokumentation [Technical documentation], 1998, volume 12, pages 4 to 9. This publication also describes how necessary spare parts are entered into a requirements list, how orders can be printed and how attempts are made to link the documentation program with electronic fault reporting systems.